


Holding On

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Torture, Masturbation, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fact is, being kidnapped by Samaritan is actually pretty boring. (set prior to 4x21, possible spoilers for that episode)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On

There's a certain appeal in allowing herself to be trapped by Root.

 

She thinks about it, long after zip ties and handcuffs and the tight circle of Root's arms have vanished from her life.

 

The fact is, being kidnapped by Samaritan is actually pretty boring. Between fun visits with their surgical toys, they leave her alone in a white room for days at a time. She shorted out the hidden cameras weeks ago, and nobody has bothered to replace them. Shaw's left with the television, occasional commands flashing up in capital letters on the screen. Random letters, numbers. Lies, about her friends.

 

She resists the attempts at brainwashing by closing her eyes and hanging onto her memories. There's nothing remotely sexy about her situation, but it passes the time, fingering herself while picturing Root's painted nails flicking at her clit. She can't move much, still weakened by multiple gunshot wounds, but that doesn't matter when she can imagine Root doing all the work for her, only needing to wind her fingers through strands of long brown hair, cupping the back of Root's head and tucking her face tight between her legs.

 

Shaw doesn't permit herself to wonder where Root is, what she's doing now. Every day that goes by is a relief that the other woman has been smart enough to listen to the Machine and stay the hell away. Shaw will be okay. Her body may be restricted but her mind is still her own, and inside it she'll stay safely captured by a crazy hacker who loves her.


End file.
